Кура ма дийлахь / Kura ma diylakh'
Original Chechnyan: Кура ма дийлахь / Kura ma diylakh' Genre: Nazma Variant title: Кура ма дийлахь (ты не тешься). Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMbMo4Wm5is Chechnyan: Кура ма дийлахь, х1ай, 1еса дег1, Ты не тешься и не гордись Хьай да - нана дара алий. Тем, что отец и мать с тобою. Хьай да - нана хир дац хьуна Не будет ни отца и матери для тебя, Адам, Хьава ва доцуриг. Кроме Адама и Хьавы. Кура ма дийлахь, х1ай, 1еса дег1, Ты не тешься и не гордись, Хьан т1едуха дара алий. Тем, что одеяния на тебе красивые. Хьан т1едуха хир дац хьуна, И не будет одеяний, Кисин марчо ва доцуриг Кроме того последнего полотна ткани. Кура ма дийлахь кирара дог, Ты не тешь свое сердце, Даа - мала дари алий. Тем, что сыт. Даа - мала хир дац хьуна, Не будет ничего в еде, 1аьржа латта ва доцуриг. Кроме черной земли. Кура ма дийлахь кирара дог, Ты не тешь свое сердце, Дуьне доккха дара алий. Тем что, мир так велик. Дуьне доккха ва хиллаларх, А если даже свет так огромен, Лахьта готта хир ду хьуна. Могила тебе будет тесной. Кура ма дийлахь, х1ай, 1еса дег1, Ты не тешься и не гордись, Хьай дола деш да вар алий. Тем, что ты под присмотром родителя. Хьай дола деш да вац хьуна, Не будет никого, Вай кхоьллина Дела воцург. Кроме создавшего нас Творца Бога. Transliteration: Kura ma diylaxh, hay, jesa degh, La ilaha illallah. Xhay da - nana dara aliy, La ilaha illallah. Xhay da - nana xir dac xhuna, La ilaha illallah. Adam, Xhava va docurig, La ilaha illallah. Kura ma diylaxh, hay, jesa degh, La ilaha illallah. Xhan theduxa dara aliy, La ilaha illallah. Xhan theduxa xir dac xhuna, La ilaha illallah. Kisin março va docurig, La ilaha illallah. Kura ma diylaxh kirara dog, La ilaha illallah. Daa - mala dari aliy, La ilaha illallah. Daa - mala xir dac xhuna, La ilaha illallah. Järza latta va docurig, La ilaha illallah. Kura ma diylaxh kirara dog, La ilaha illallah. Düne dokqa dara aliy, La ilaha illallah. Düne dokqa va xillalarx, La ilaha illallah. Laxhta gotta xir du xhuna, La ilaha illallah. Kura ma diylaxh, hay, jesa degh, La ilaha illallah. Xhay dola deš da var aliy, La ilaha illallah. Xhay dola deš da vac xhuna, La ilaha illallah. Vay qöllina dela vocurg, La ilaha illallah. Translation: "Don't be so proud sinful body (there is no God but Allah) because your parents are alive (there is no God but Allah), you won't have your parents by your side (there is no God but Allah), except Adam and Eve (there is no God but Allah). Dont be so proud sinful body (there is no God but Allah), because you are dressed well today (there is no God but Allah), you won't have your clothes (there is no God but Allah), except of your shroud (there is no God but Allah). Don't be so proud heart inside the body (there is no God but Allah), because you have food and water today (there is no God but Allah), you won't have food and water (there is no God but Allah), except the dark earth (there is no God but Allah). Don't be so proud heart inside the body (there is no God but Allah), because this world is so big (there is no God but Allah), even if this world is big, your grave will be narrow (there is no God but Allah). Don't be so proud sinful body (there is no God but Allah), because there is someone who takes care of you (there is no God but Allah), there isn't anybody, who takes care of you (there is no God but Allah), except the God who created us (there is no God but Allah).